<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands-On Approach by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266950">Hands-On Approach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw'>Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ideas, Clothed Sex, Guilt, Injury Recovery, Johnny's very questionable ideas of how to be a mentor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, brief but explicit description of m/f sex in the porn movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel introduces Johnny to the wonders of internet porn. Things get a little messy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel Diaz/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands-On Approach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts">darlingargents</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>darlingargents - I loved both your 'watching porn' and your 'Johnny doing a bad job of being a mentor' prompts, so I figured - hey, why not combine those two? I hope you like it, and that you have a great Chocolate Box! ♥ </p><p>Thanks to my wonderful beta S.!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kid's short-tempered today, like he hasn't been since they picked up training again. </p><p>It's probably just a teenager thing, Johnny figures. He remembers being seventeen and constantly pissed off at everything and everyone (<i>not much different from today,</i> an annoying little voice at the back of his mind chimes in, and it sounds suspiciously like Daniel fucking LaRusso).</p><p>Point is, Miguel has nothing to be all huffy and prissy about. He got his legs back. Goodbye, wheelchair! Good riddance, Brayden the hippie therapist! Kid's been making decent progress with training, too. Yeah, sure, right now even the dummy could probably knock him on his ass, but it's a start. </p><p>Johnny's getting a little tired of the long face and the glum attitude, and he's never believed in coddling his students, so he's not gonna start now. And if he feels a little bit guilty at the way Miguel flinches when he snaps at him... well, no one has to know.</p><p>"Sorry, Sensei. I'm just—" Stopping himself, the kid fidgets and looks away, then tries again. "I still feel kind of broken. I'm not sure if, you know, everything's working the way it should."</p><p>Johnny rolls his eyes. "No shit, Diaz. You can't stay on your feet for five minutes without your weak little leggies giving out under you yet. Sure, you got a long way to go until you're back to kicking ass like a champ. But don't worry, we'll get you there."</p><p>There. That struck a good, healthy balance between 'chin up, kiddo' and 'stop being such a pussy-ass crybaby', didn't it?</p><p>Except the kid's shoulders are slumping even further and he doesn't look cheered up at all.</p><p>"That's not— Never mind."</p><p>Doesn't <i>sound</i> cheered up either. Johnny sighs and turns to him, making a show of giving him his full attention, just like that article on the internet about being a good teacher told him he should do. If you ask him, it's all useless psychobabble, and he stopped reading a couple of paragraphs in because that's not the kind of shit he needs in the dojo. But this isn't the dojo – and what the hell, it can't hurt, right? </p><p>"Come on, tell me. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."</p><p>Miguel furtively looks at him, eyes cast downwards. He has ridiculously long lashes, like a chick, and they throw weird shadows on his cheeks under the overhead lights that make him look coy, but his tone is all shilly-shallying and unsure. "It's just.... Since the accident, I— I haven't. You know?"</p><p>Johnny is just about to tell him that no, he doesn't fucking know because Miguel's making absolutely no sense. But then the kid makes a gesture with his hand that's pretty self-explanatory and gets his point across well enough. </p><p>"Oh. <i>Oh.</i>" </p><p>Snarking 'if you can't say it, then you shouldn't being doing it' is probably not going to go down well. And hell, it's not like Johnny doesn't prefer a more hands-on approach to twatting around it either. Heh. <i>Hands-on</i>. Except, if hands-on isn't working... </p><p>"Have you tried porn?" he asks, because even he knows that suggesting a strip club or a hooker is a terrible idea. He doesn't wait for a response before he gets up. "Hold on, I know just the thing."</p><p>He's already used one of his favorite skin mags as an aid in the great and ultimate successful 'getting Miguel back on his feet' plan; but luckily for the kid, Johnny has an inexhaustible supply of old magazines he lovingly collected when he was younger. Good thing Lyle didn't let Johnny pawn them. His loss, Miguel's gain.</p><p>Johnny grabs one of the magazines from a box in the corner of the bedroom where he left them when he took them back home from the pawn shop and throws it at the kid. "Here, catch."</p><p>Poor kid's holding it in front of him like it's gonna bite him, looking as if he's never seen porn before in his life. He can't possibly be that innocent, right? Shit, Johnny's gonna get in so much trouble with Carmen for corrupting him.</p><p>"That's just... naked girls."</p><p>Johnny blinks, outraged. "What do you mean, 'just naked girls'. Those are the finest babes—" </p><p>Miguel interrupts him before he can even finish, the cheeky little shit. "— of June 1988, yeah I can see that. But that's not really porn, Sensei."</p><p>What the hell? Johnny scoffs. "Sure is."</p><p>He's getting a little offended on behalf of Miss June in all her double-D glory. <i>Not porn</i>, his ass! Kid doesn't even know what porn is.</p><p>Johnny watches as Miguel reaches towards his backpack. </p><p>A wince passes over his face when he twists down, and not for the first time Johnny wonders if maybe they're overdoing it with training. Pushing hard has always been his way of doing things, both with himself and with his students, but he doesn't exactly have any experience for how hard he's supposed to push after an injury like Miguel's. And it ain't lost on him that the kid wouldn't have broken his fucking back in the first place if Johnny hadn't pushed so goddamn hard. Pushed him, and pushed Robbie, pushed the stupid dojo rivalry. However he looks at it, what happened to Miguel is his fault, just like what happened with Robbie is his fault – and as much as he wants to help, sometimes he's scared that he's only messing things up further. </p><p>Then again, he got the kid walking again. So he's probably not doing too badly, is he?</p><p>Miguel produces one of those wireless computers from his bag, Johnny skeptically looking on as he opens it and switches it on. </p><p>His fingers are flying over the keyboard so fast that Johnny gets a little dizzy watching them. Jesus. Does everyone type this quickly these days? Maybe he should have the kid write up all the stupid-ass paperwork he needs for the dojo, Johnny thinks, before he remembers that it's a moot fucking point now because he has no dojo anymore. </p><p>"Okay, look, so this—" Miguel shifts the computer so that the screen is turned towards Johnny, "—is porn."</p><p>Holy <i>shit</i>. Johnny sits up straighter, staring at the screen.</p><p>There's a film playing on the computer, a pretty petite brunette giving some skinny dude a handjob, ridiculously detailed close-ups and all. And sure, the chick's no Miss June, and she doesn't have the curves Johnny likes, but she sure as hell knows how to work a cock.</p><p>What the hell is the kid doing with film like this?</p><p>"It's all on the internet, Sensei. You just search for whatever you want, and you can watch as much porn as you want. And if you don't visit any dodgy sites, it's all free."</p><p>Free? Sounds fake. </p><p>He's sure that cheap-ass computer Lyle basically robbed him blind for doesn't have lots of porn movies he can watch. Maybe that's grounds to take it back and ask for a refund.</p><p>The chick on the screen is really working the guy over, keeping him on the edge, tracing the veined length of his cock with her nails as the camera zooms in. Been a while since Johnny saw another cock up close like that. It's not a bad cock either. A bit more hairless than what he likes, but hey, he's not that picky.</p><p>He's hard by the time the guy throws his head back and spills all over her hand while she turns towards the camera with a comically fake O-mouth. Johnny shifts a little in his seat, trying to inconspicuously adjust his jeans that got a little too tight as the film ends and starts again, except it's a different one now. </p><p>This one has two guys, one of them a lot bulkier than the one from the other flick. Johnny waits for the chick to walk in, but it doesn't happen. Instead, the guys turn to each other and – <i>oh</i>, okay. Yeah, that works, too.</p><p>"Shit, sorry," Miguel says, frantically scrambling in his seat, leaning over Johnny as he reaches for the keyboard.</p><p>Johnny grabs his wrist and stops him before he can switch off the film. "Leave it. It's hot."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p><i>D'uh</i>, Johnny wants to say. But when he tears his eyes away from the screen, where Skinny Guy is now on his knees pulling Big Guy's speedos down and looking up at him with those big fuck-me eyes, the kid's looking at Johnny uncertainly, like he expects to be mocked or yelled at, and Johnny swallows the snappy response. </p><p>He shrugs, deliberately nonchalant. "Sure. Of course it is. Watching hot people have sex is always hot. Doesn't really matter if they're guys or babes."</p><p>It seems to have been the right thing to say, because for the first time in what feels like days, a smile lights up Miguel's face. Then he bites his lip, sucking it in and worrying it with his front teeth, like he's thinking about something, and Johnny feels a little hot under the collar. It's no big deal. It's just what watching porn together does. </p><p>He suddenly realizes that he's still holding on to Miguel's arm where he grabbed him. Under his thumb, Miguel's pulse beats an agitated rhythm, like after a good work-out.</p><p>Johnny forces himself to unclench his fingers and let go, awkwardly redirecting his attention to the film, which feels safer than watching Miguel give him that weird, expectant look. </p><p>On the computer, Skinny Guy's swallowed down Big Guy's cock. He apparently has no gag reflex whatsoever, considering that he has his nose buried in Big Guy's pubes, Big Guy's large hands cradling his head. He isn't quite fucking Skinny Guy's mouth yet, but they're getting there. Shit, yeah. This is good stuff. </p><p>Johnny shuffles again, wondering if it's okay to rub one out. </p><p>But this isn't supposed to be about him. Miguel's the one who needs a little visual aid to get over his post-injury trauma or whatever else is keeping him from getting off. But it's a little hard to make a plan for how to fix that with the moans from the guys filling the room and Johnny's boner distracting him from thinking clearly.</p><p>And then, suddenly, he feels the weight of a hand against his groin. Fingers grip his cock through his jeans, the touch shy but persistent enough not to let go when Johnny jumps a little. </p><p>"Hey, what are you—" </p><p>"Let me," Miguel says, and when Johnny looks at him again, Miguel's watching him with those pretty, long-lashed eyes, and his mouth is all red and sore from where he's bitten it.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>On the list of bad ideas Johnny's had, this one is probably in the top three. Well, top three of the past year, at the very least. It has some stiff competition, including ever setting foot into the LaRusso car dealership and allowing Kreese to come back to Cobra Kai. Somehow, this feels worse than both these things. But it still has nothing on being responsible for Miguel cracking his back and almost getting paralyzed – and hell, when Miguel's looking at him like that, Johnny can't say no to him. Doesn't really want to either, because he isn't a saint, okay? </p><p>So he's not shaking off Miguel's hand, and he doesn't get up and tell him, 'Sorry, kid, you got the wrong idea' and watch his expression crumble and become all embarrassed and tense. </p><p>He says, "Yeah, okay, fine," and he spreads his legs a little to give Miguel better access, and even though he can hear the guys in the film get it on, he doesn't lift his eyes up from where Miguel's fingers are rubbing up and down the length of his fly.</p><p>His breath is coming faster already, and he feels overheated even though the stupid shithole that's his apartment is always too fucking cold. He hasn't been so ridiculously turned on just from a little bit of groping since... fuck, he was Miguel's age. The thought should be a bit of a downer. But Miguel's grip has lost its shyness now that Johnny's given him the go-ahead, his fingers sure and firm as they knead Johnny's hard cock through his jeans, a nice reminder of how strong he is. Of how strong Johnny <i>made him</i>.</p><p>It's that thought that sends Johnny over the edge. He shoots off into his boxers like, out of the two of them, he's the one who's barely eighteen and unable to last for longer than five minutes before he blows his load.</p><p>It would be embarrassing, except it feels too damn good, and orgasms have always made Johnny feel too blissed-out to give a fuck about whatever he's supposed to give a fuck about.</p><p>He sags back in his seat. From under half-closed eyelids, he squints at Miguel, who's grinning and wearing a proud expression like he's won the All Valley Tournament again. Johnny finds himself grinning back before he can stop himself. Can't help it. The kid's always had that effect on him.</p><p>His gaze flickers downwards and his grin broadens.</p><p>"Looks like everything's working just fine."</p><p>There's a moment where Miguel looks a little confused, like he doesn't even remember their conversation that lead to... well, the whole porn thing. Then he looks down at himself, to where his pants are visibly tenting, and he laughs, bright and carefree.</p><p>"Want to lend me a hand?" Miguel says, and yeah, this time he definitely looks coy. Then his bravado fails, and he backpedals, "Not that you have to. I could just go and find a quiet spot and—"</p><p>"Shut up, Diaz." Johnny cuts him off, exasperated. He always hates to see Miguel lose confidence like that. "Just sit back and let me work my magic. Those dudes in the porn you watch got nothing on me."</p><p>It's still a bad idea. But whatever. He'll deal with the fallout later. Seeing Miguel relax and that hundred-fucking-watt smile return to his face again? Worth it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>End</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>